civbattleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Civ Battle Royale Mk. 2
The Civ Battle Royale Mk. 2 is the second and current installation of the Civ Battle Royale series. The game featured 61 civs on a Giant Earth map with true starts. It's first part was released August 11 2015, and lasted 83 parts before the game crashed due to errors with mods. The Blue Cassette team later reconstructed it as CBR Mk. 2.1. Currently the game is a 119 completed parts, with the last part, the enlarged part 120 being currently recorded. History of the game This part of the page should be focussed on real history in the real world, dont use spoilers. Setup, Beginning Pre-Hiatus-Era Hiatu Blue Cassette Restoration Post-Hiatus-Era After the Hiatus the game proceeded as usual, until in Part ___ , due to clear domination by one civ and overall less eventfull global politics, the Blue Cassette team decided to declare total war. After some parts of this showed the clear persistent domination of one civ, and with turn times steadily increasing, Blue Cassette decided that the 120th Part of the CBR would a be a long final part. Currently this part is still being recorded. Ingame History Timeline I swear i will make a hot timeline picture The Beginning The first Era of the game, going from Part 1 to Part 40~ saw the establishement of some Major Powers on all continents, with The Inuit takeover of North America in Part 40, the domination of the Caribeen and northern South America as well as spain by the Buccaneers, the strong Sweden, Iceland and Finnland in Europe, The strong Boers in Africa and Sibir, Yakustsia and Vietnam in Asia, as well as Australia in, well, Australia. Imperialism Era This Era saw the conquest of most rump states and the fall of some Early empires Civilizations Originally set to have 59 Civs and one observer, it was expanded to 61 prior to release date, with The Ashanti and Sri Lanka being added to balance West Africa and India respectfully. The Civilizations and their download links are as follows: * The Inuit (Ekeuhnick) made by Colonialist Legacies* * The Blackfoot (Crowfoot) made by Colonialist Legacies * The Sioux (Sitting Bull) made by Tomatekh * Canada (Lester B. Pearson) made by Colonialist Legacies * USA (Lincoln) made by JFD and Janboruta * Texas (Sam Houston) made by RawSasquatch/Kramer * Mexico (Benito Juarez) made by Colonialist Legacies * The Buccaneers (Henry Morgan) made by MoreCivilizations * The Maya (Pacal) made by Firaxis * The Inca (Pachacuti) made by Firaxis * Brazil (Pedro II) made by Firaxis * Argentina (Eva Peron) made by Leugi * Chile (Bernardo O'Higgins) made by Leugi * Iceland (Ingolfur Arnorson) made by JFD and Janboruta * Ireland (Malachy II) made by Hiram (As part of Celtic Civilizations Modpack) * England (Elizabeth I) made by Firaxis * France (Napoleon) made by Firaxis, using mod by JFD and Janboruta * Portugal (Maria I) made by Firaxis * Germany (Hitler) made by JFD and Janboruta * Rome (Augustus Caesar) made by Firaxis * Norway (Haakon IV) made by JFD and Janboruta * Sweden (Gustavus Adolphus) made by Firaxis, using mod by JFD and Janboruta * Finland (Urho Kekkonen) made by Hypereon * Poland (Casimir III) made by Firaxis * Sparta (Leonidas) made by MoreCivilizations (As part of Greek Split Modpack) * Byzantium (Alexios I Komnenos) made by JFD and Janboruta * Morocco (Ahmad Al-Mansur) made by Firaxis * Carthage (Hannibal) made by JFD and Janboruta * The Ayyubids (Saladin) made by MoreCivilizations * Mali (Mansa Musa) made by Tomatekh * The Ashanti (Osei Tutu I) made by MoreCivilizations * Ethiopia (Halie Selassie) made by Firaxis * Kongo (Nzinga) made by Tomatekh * The Boers (Paul Kruger) made by Colonialist Legacies* * The Zulu (Shaka) made by Firaxis * USSR (Stalin) made by JFD and Janboruta * The Huns (Attila) made by Firaxis * Armenia (Tiridates III) made by JFD and Janboruta * Israel (David) made by Leugi * Arabia (Harun Al-Rashid) made by Firaxis * Persia (Darius I) made by Firaxis * The Timurids (Timur) made by Tomatekh * Afghanistan (Mirwais Hotak) made by Colonialist Legacies * Sibir (Kuchum Khan) made by Hiram * Mughals (Akbar) made by MoreCivilizations (As part of Indian Civilizations Modpack) * Sri Lanka (Parakramabahu I) made by Light In The East * Yakutia (Tygyn Darkhan) made by Hiram * Mongolia (Genghis Khan) made by Firaxis, edited by TarcisioCM * China (Mao Zedong) made by Our World/DMS * Korea (Sejong) made by Firaxis * Japan (Meiji) made by JFD and Janboruta * Tibet (Songstan Gampo) made by MoreCivilizations * Burma (Anawratha) made by Sukritact * Champa (Che Bong Nga) made by Tomatekh * Vietnam (Trung Sisters) made by Colonialist Legacies * Philippines (Jose Rizal) made by Colonialist Legacies* * Indonesia (Gajah Mada) made by Firaxis * The Kimberley (Jandamarra) made by Colonialist Legacies * Australia (Henry Parkes) made by Colonialist Legacies * The Maori (Te Rauparaha) made by MoreCivilizations (As part of Polynesian Civs Modpack) * Hawaii (Kamehameha) made by MoreCivilizations (As part of Polynesian Civs Modpack, base of mod taken from Polynesia made by Firaxis) *Current Steam Workshop Link is Broken (Inuit, Boers and Philippines)